


The kids are (probably, most likely, don't take me word for it) alright

by KonElDanvers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens, Autism, Best Friends, Daggers, F/F, High School, Krypton, Teenagers, Time Travel, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonElDanvers/pseuds/KonElDanvers
Summary: The start of the last school year of the kids of Supercorp and Avalance.Why you ask?BC I was bored.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The kids are (probably, most likely, don't take me word for it) alright

Kieran was staring at the portal of the school. The masses of people streaming into the building was more than intimidating. It was loud. Students were talking and the bright colours of their shirts were almost burning in his eyes. 

He took a step forward, trying to get lost in the masses, which is easier to think than do. The boy was constantly trying not to bump into someone. 

The watch on his wrist that a small kryptonite infusion was what kept him focused. 

Was what made him appear more human. He was a half alien. 

His mother's being Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers, they had had a biological child. Which let to him having been born with superpowers. 

They hadn't want him to carry that kind of responsibility from a young age and had consulted his aunt, Alex to help building something that would condone his powers. The outcome had in the beginning been a small bracelet, which had than quickly evolved into a watch. 

For a moment the half Kryptonian had thought about turning it into a neckless instead, but at the thought of how easy that could be ripped of, he had rethought that desicion.

Getting to class was messy. The corridors were filled with teenagers and the overly enthusiastic hugs that they were exchanging after a long Sommer. 

He understood them, but he could not relate. 

Hugs were something he didn't do. 

Which came as a surprise for most people. The kid of Kara Danvers not liking hugs? 

It was like sun and moon had collided. It was simply that the feeling of skin didn't make him feel relaxed. It had an overwhelming affect and would be followed by anxious behaviour. 

Kieran's parents hadn't understood it. They had wondered- even Lena, who hadn't grown up to be the most affectionate person. There had been the question if he was alright or if there was something wrong with him. 

When he got into school and the teachers had to be called because he didn't answer their questions, the Luthor-Danvers had been more than worried. 

The seven year old was barely able to explain that while he wanted to answer the questions, and knew everything that was asked of him, he simply couldn't. 

A barrier between his head and his mouth, is what he would call it later on. 

It was then that Kelly, Alex's wife had stepped in and taken him into her practice. After multiple sessions it had been clear: Kieran had autism.

The news weren't taken lightly. They tried to make him more comfortable. To let him learn In the way that was the most efficient to him and eventually, talking became easier. Not to taxis drivers or people that weren't in his day to day life, but to the people that mattered. 

But why was Kieran still wearing the watch as a seventeen year old when he should have been able to control his powers at that point? The thing is, he could. But that didn't mean that it wasn't hard. And after all loud noises were already difficult for him to deal with as it was. So keeping the watch was the easiest thing to do. 

The boy finally got to his classroom and sat down at the desk in the middle row on the right side. Right next to the window. Taking out all supplies necessary and making sure to greet the teacher who already was lazily staring the screen of his laptop. After five minutes, the person he had been waiting for finally came through the door: Taylor.

Her hair was in her natural, dark curls and her eyes sparkled happily as she took the seat right next to the young Kryptonian. "What's up Danvers?"  
He smiled. "Nothing much. How were your holidays Lance?"

The girl gave him the broadest smile. "You remember how my parents set the rule that I wasn't allowed to go on any missions till I'm 21?"  
"Yeah, of course. I was there. You begged them the whole evening and in the end stormed up to your room."  
They had been eight and had one of their weekly sleepovers and they had ended up watching Disney.

"Well... I got to on one."  
"WAIT, WHAT?"  
"I know! Mom wasn't there and Ma allowed it after I gave her the puppy dog look."  
The Kryptonian looked at the girl with the big eyes, the dark skins and the Disney princes worry hair. Yeah, he had seen that look. And it worked every time.

"And you didn't tell me?", He pouted.  
"In my defence, I wasn't even allowed to tell mom." The blond tilted his head. Yeah, no one would like to see Ava Sharp mad. Especially if it was on the topic of her daughter's health and safety.  
"But-",she said and took something out of her pocket. "I did bring you a souvenir so that you won't be mad."  
She pressed something into his hands. The Kryptonian took a look and almost choked. 

It was a dagger. The blade sharp and the handle bound with leather. "Is it-"  
"Yepp, straight from 15th century France. You're welcome."

He grinned. "I forgive you."

"Of course, because I am the best friend in the world."

Kieran put the weapon into his backpack, trying to not let the teacher or any of the students see it. After that he took a deep breath, trying to ignore the compression of the chestbinder he had been wearing for most likely too long already.

"Are you excited for this year?", Taylor asked with a nod to the whiteboard where the teacher looked like he already wanted the next hollydays to start.

"With you? Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly: I can only write his character as I experience it.  
> If anyone with autism has other experienced and they aren't depicted here, it is to everyone being different.
> 
> Secondly, Idk if I should continue this.  
> I have two unfinished stories but like.... Who's counting anyways?
> 
> Comments are appreciated:)


End file.
